


If you can't sleep...

by minty_ships



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and i wrote it a while ago, but hey. why not post it?, things get kindaaaa heated but not too much cause i can't. write that., this is just. completely self indulgent, what have i got to lose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_ships/pseuds/minty_ships
Summary: Will swallowed, shifting awkwardly. “Just- if you can’t sleep… we could have sex?”Despite his quiet voice, the words seemed to echo through out the room.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	If you can't sleep...

Will could feel Nico fidgeting next to him, clearly trying to limit his movements so he didn’t keep the blonde up.

Not that it mattered much. Will pressed his face further into the pillow, but it didn’t help the very persistent and completely unhelpful thoughts swirling through his head and keeping him awake. His strong awareness of Nico lying _shirtless_ just inches away was making it even worse.

He lasted maybe another minute before he cracked, and rolled onto the side to look at the other boy. “Nico?” he whispered softly, and Nico stilled.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Asked Nico, his voice equally as gentle, and Will attempted to shake his head before realising he couldn’t from this angle.

“Uh, no. Can you not sleep?” He asked, trying for a casual tone.

Nico made a non-comital tone in response. “It’s just one of those days,” he said, sounding tired. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not… worrying about it.” Will swallowed, shifting awkwardly. “Just- if you can’t sleep… we could have sex?”

Despite his quiet voice, the words seemed to echo through out the room.

Nico rolled over in the bed to look at him, and Will was suddenly very glad the darkness would hide his blush. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time, but usually they just… let things get carried away. He’d never _asked_ before. Was it too forward? _Awkward_? Was it _weird_ to ask without getting ‘in the mood’ first?

“Um,” he said elegantly, before shifting slightly. “I mean, it’s just- we’re in a hotel room. Together. Sharing a bed. It’s just… something people do. Y’know?”

“Do they?” Asked Nico, and Will couldn’t quite figure out his tone.

“I mean… in, uh, movies and stuff. They do.”

“… And do you watch a lot of those movies?” Asked Nico after a beat, and it was definitely amusement in his voice, amongst other things, and Will felt his blush darken.

“I mean cheesy romantic movies,” he muttered, tugging the quilt up to his face. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

Nico snorted softly, and despite everything, it filled Will with butterflies. “I don’t think I’m the one having that problem right now,” he noted, and Will wondered if it was possible for his cheeks to get hot enough to actually set on fire. “So, uh, if _I_ didn’t wake you up, care to share what did?”

Will aimed a glare at him, even though it was too dark for him to see it, and huffed softly. “Maybe it _was_ your fault,” he sniffed.

“But not ‘cause I keep moving, I’m guessing?” Countered Nico, and Will could practically see his raised eyebrow.

“No, not because you kept moving.” He gave up all pretences. Nico shuffled a bit closer.

“Care to share?”

“Not particularly.”

“It might make my job easier.”

“Your job is already easy,” Will breathed.

They were nose to nose by then, and he could just make out the glint in Nico’s eyes through the darkness. Nico let out a soft breath that tickled Will’s nose, and then-

And then they were kissing, soft and gentle and curious, and Nico rolled them over smoothly so that he was balanced on top of Will, who felt his heart hammering in his chest. He arched up, instinctively, craving the contact, feeling heat spread from every spot their bodies touched-

Nico let out a soft laugh into their lips, and pulled away just an inch, and Will couldn’t help but let out a soft whine at the sudden parting.

“Easy,” Nico hummed gently, amusement in his tone, shifting slightly so one of his hands was brushing through Will’s hair. “I just want to get my balance.”

“I just want you,” retorted Will, his voice sounding more huffy than he intended it too, and Nico’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Cliché,” he mumbled gently, before pressing their lips together again, and letting their bodies meld together. Will wound his arms firmly around the other boy, as if to hold him in place.

“I love you,” he said against their lips, and Nico sighed very gently.

“I love you too.”


End file.
